This was a bad Idea
by ChocolatleyGems
Summary: Tom and Vik are very accomplished criminals. but it seems the world is out to get them.


Thomas Raines and Vikram Ashwan where a duo of crime, stealing, killing, terrorizing people all the time.

Though they only did the killing and terrorizing to people who deserved it.

They were well known for flooding the barranger club. One person who happened to be in the club at the time was Dalton Prestwick, Tom's stepfather.

Vik was the one specializing in more stealthy crimes, while Tom executed the violent ones.

They were such good teammates some people thought they were a couple.

Cause the public just loves a Bonnie and Clyde duo. They were not, but honestly didn't care.

James Blackburn is a policeman assigned to track down the duo of crime who liked to call themselves "The Doctors of Doom."

Alongside his two partners who he was training, Wyatt Enslow and Yuri Sysevich.

Blackburn's true goal is to take down Obsidian Corp.

Medusa is one of the best hitmen, if not the best of all time. She will take any job, and will get it done, whether it requires her to use a butter knife to kill the victim or not.

Walton stood next to the vault, a bored look on his face. He paced around, and around. Graduating college early and the only job he could get was guard, fantastic.

He tapped his foot with boredom, started to fidget and sway from side to side.

Then two kids dropped from the ceiling, one landing on his feet, and the other falling ungracefully on his back.

"You need to get better at that," The one standing replied, who had an Indian accent.

The one on the floor groaned, before quickly standing up.

Walton moved to his gun, but the blonde one quickly grabbed his hand. Walton looked right into the kid's eyes, a stern glare.

The kid gave a smile. Walton quickly used his other hand to pull out the gun and aimed it at the kid, not his head, he wasn't willing to kill either of them.

The other boy stopped where he was standing.

Walton gave that kid a glare too. Suddenly the blonde kicked him in the legs, before rising and clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Listen, Walton" The kid hissed, and Walton's eyes widened as he then realized that they knew his name. He looked at him again and recognized these kids. They called themselves the Doctors of Doom. "We're not here to hurt you, we're here for money, from what we know, you can type in the code.

Walton held his gun tight.

"Look man, we really have no intention of killing you. Well I don't, but Tom here is known for how ruthless he is." The indian boy, whom he recognized as Vikram Ashwan said, gesturing to the blond who smiled proudly.

Tom smiled and pulled out a gun. "Now please surrender your weapon! I warn you I'm a pretty good shot." Then aimed at Walton's stomach, not pulling the trigger but making it clear Walton would suffer a painful death if he were to disobey.

Screw Obsidian Corp. Walton thought. He slid his gun over to the kids.

"That was easier than we thought," Vik remarked grabbing the gun.

"I'm not wasting my life on a stupid bank." Walton stated. "The passcode is 31 69 83."

"Tom, keep an eye on him, I'll get the money." Vik said, while he entered the code. To his surprise it worked. "How lovely! You didn't stab us in the back!" Before entering.

Tom got out some rope and bound Walton hands together while holding a gun at his head. He also took Walton's phone much to his displeasure.

"I'm going to give it back I swear." Tom lied. "Just wait like two days and we'll get it back to you."

That was the last time Walton ever saw that phone.

Blackburn, Wyatt and Yuri arrived at the bank when one of the employees called reporting a guard being held hostage by the "Doctors of Doom"

They arrived at the vault only to see two people knocked out, Thomas Raines and Vikram Ashwan, and a guard with his hands bound against the wall.

The two criminals held guns and were looking straight at the three.

"Wow! Blackburn, introduce us to your new partner!" Tom greeted pointing at Wyatt. Wyatt tensed her shoulders, and a flush fell over her face.

"We don't have to do that! You two are coming with us!" Wyatt yelled.

"Yes, if you don't come now, we will have to take you with force!" Yuri followed her up with.

"Sweetheart, I don't think we have a choice." Vik said in a sugar-coated voice. A schtick they did whenever confronted by authority.

"Really? I would think that there's another way out!"

That's when Blackburn drew his gun and aimed it at them. "Sorry kiddos, but the act is over, you're coming with us."

"Really? I'd think there'd be more action going on." Tom said. "I mean this seems more like a standoff."

Vik and Tom exchanged a glance then Tom grabbed an unconscious man and held his gun to their head.

"Oooo! We have a hostage now! That makes things fair!"

Wyatt frantically looked to Blackburn, whose eyes burned. She then looked to Yuri whose face was worried and scared.

"Please- Put them down…" She said softly.

The criminal gave a somewhat sympathetic look, before shaking his head. Vikram was still pointing a gun at Blackburn.

"Shoot me, or Vik, and this fellow gets it."

"What are your demands?" Blackburn hissed, though he clearly didn't want to.

"Let us leave!" Vik said. "Look Blackburn, we know you despise Obsidian Corp, so it won't be that hard to do this."

"Sir, We can't just let them escape." Yuri whispered.

"I know." Blackburn said, his eyes blazing. Both Yuri and Wyatt knew that James was more than willing to mess with Obsidian Corp. "But we might have to."

"So, are you going to let me and my dear friend go? We won't hurt this man if you comply."

"Put your guns down," Blackburn ordered Yuri and Wyatt, putting his own gun in his holster.

If he knew one thing about these kids he knew they were at least somewhat honest.

"Let the hostage go, and I'll let you escape."

"Sir?!" Wyatt yelled. "We-we can't do that!"

"But we can't just let this innocent die!" Blackburn pointed out.

"This is not a good idea." Yuri said under his breath.

"Ya think!" Blackburn hissed.

Suddenly the three heard a thud and the unconscious man was once more on the floor, the two criminals gone.

"Shit!" Blackburn cursed.

"Language." Wyatt said quickly.


End file.
